


A Memoir on Parenting by V. Valentine, Semi-Retired Turk

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Under The Wing of A Nibel Dragon [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Torture, Cid has a potty mouth, Creepy Hojo (Compilation FFVII), Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Slash, Sephiroth's parents are gay af, The Limit Breaks have personalities, Turk Vincent Valentine, Vincent Valentine is Sephiroth's Dad, Vincent Valentine is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Though most never hear it, the second part of the Valentine motto reads, "You may ask for forgiveness, you may forgive one who has wronged you but do not forget their deeds. Forgetting means you have absolved them of your wrath."Vincent found his son, went looking for answers and tried not to think about the War on the horizon.Companion piece to The Expedition of V. Valentine; Semi-Retired Turk and Of Courage, Promotion and Skirmishes: A Narrative by Captain Strife Vol. I





	1. Truth, Lies and Omissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief mention of unspecified experiment on Sephiroth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this series has come far from just the one small spark! Don't worry, Vincent will continue to do his best Dad-ing. 
> 
> Enjoy with caution~

* * *

Alric left after breakfast, promising to keep the hunt mostly under wraps for the sake of Sephiroth. 

Before they left the camp that morning, Sephiroth wordlessly showed the half-healed slash he'd gotten from a Behemoth on his upper arm. Vincent plucked at the cloth and pulled it aside to reveal a puckered scab underneath the purple knit. 

"Do you want a Cure, Sephiroth?" He inquired softly. 

"Yes Chichiue." 

Vincent used his own, his touch gentle on the wound as he asked another question, "Did you hide this from me?" 

"Yes." Sephiroth said, his shoulder stiff and hunched. 

He inhaled and then sighed, gathering his son close after the green light of the Cure had faded. "May I ask why?" 

"Hojo..." Sephiroth's breath hitched, as though waiting for the man to appear, and then he whispered the rest. "Hojo a-and Dreyfus... They didn't like it when I came back from missions with wounds. They thought it 'undermined their efforts' and that I should be grateful that they... That they even used Materia to Cure me." 

Hellmasker and Galian roared at that, Chaos close behind them with his own and a forth presence, unlike the others, suddenly snapped to attention. 

**_Death Gigas has awakened. I suggest you tackle him later, while you are still out of ShinRa's territory._** Chaos suggested with a grunt, **_He's not easy to keep ahold of when he's angry._**

Vincent heard Gigas as he gave a howl of pure fury, wordless but full of intent. 

Sephiroth questioned softly, "Chichiue?" 

He started breathing again, nuzzling against Sephiroth's silver hair as he swallowed the incandescent fury that threatened to overwhelm him. "They were wrong, my son. So very wrong. I would greatly appreciate it if you could show them to me if you feel uncomfortable saying it out loud. There is absolutely no reason to remain in pain if it can be healed." 

"... I'll try, Chichiue." 

"That is all I ask, that you try; if you can't show me, then perhaps your Mom." He compromised, his gauntlet gently stroking through the soft, silken strands. "Do you mind if I comb your hair?" 

"There's a brush in my travel bag." Sephiroth grabbed it after Vincent reluctantly released his son. He brushed it through from the bottom, taking note of the slightly damaged ends. 

"How long was it when you cut it with Masamune?" He questioned, attempting to soothe his demons by showing them that Sephiroth was under their protection, within arms reach. 

"Down to my knees. I was nine, I think, and a technician mentioned that they could never grow it out to that length." He listened as Sephiroth willingly shared a piece of his past. "Hojo had been so proud... He said that he was finally seeing results. Results that burned me, that hurt more than the previous injections, that he could continue to hide how much I hurt... I wanted to break something." 

Vincent understood his son's urge, had had it plenty of times as a child, though their reasons painfully differed. "Ahh." 

"I was stuck behind the glass while they talked about my future. They'd left Masamune, this time, because I'd _earned_ her with this latest success. So I thought, maybe, if I ruined something, they'd stop, just for a little while." His son continued, leaning into Vincent's scalp scratching. 

"Oh, my son..." 

"I cut it all in one go. I guess I'm lucky Masamune was well-taken care of as she was, because she sheared through all of my hair and nearly got the tip of my right thumb. I dropped Masamune and my hair at the same time to see if I'd cut myself. That was when Hojo came in. He... His face went from red to purple to white when I looked at him." 

"I suspect you looked a great deal like I did at that age. My Kaa-San liked to say that I inherited my Otou-san's glare." 

"I look like my Grandfather?" Sephiroth turned to look at him in amazement. 

"Your eyes are your Mother's but you inherited your expressiveness from your Grandfather, yes." Vincent answered. 

"Oh. He turned around after uttering the words that I looked like you and ordered me to regrow it. Dreyfus looked in the window, took Masamune and told me she would be returned when my hair did." Sephiroth finished. "I'm glad no one can take her now." 

"... Don't tell your Mom this but you have my permission to break their fingers should someone try it again." Vincent murmured and Sephiroth gave a snort of laughter. "I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to share that with me." 

Sephriroth shuffled so that he faced Vincent, playing with the fingers of his right hand with his left as he said, "You've yet to hurt me and something tells me that it's okay to trust you." 

Vincent reached for his son's hands and squeezed them very gently in his own. "I'm grateful that you've decided to trust me."

* * *

They stopped at midday, taking shelter under a rock overhang from the hot sun. 

Sephiroth poked at his reddened arm, watching as it slowly faded back to pale skin. "What is this, Chichiue?" 

"Sunburn." He dug through his inventory and pulled out some aloe gel. "Your healing rate will be able to take care of it but I suggest you use this on your skin or it will flake and peel." 

"Can Cloud get it?" 

"Anyone who stays out in the sun too long can get it, even those with darker skin. Sunscreen is normally applied before outdoor activities but I hadn't thought to bring it along. I'll pack some in your inventory for your next mission." Vincent answered absently as he glanced at his PHS for the time. "We'll rest through the hottest part of the day and travel by dusk." 

"Is sunscreen like Mom's lotion?" 

"Somewhat." 

"They used to smear it on me before missions. Something about preventative care and that Hojo didn't want me... unsightly." Sephiroth sneered at the last word, looking for all the world like Lucrecia. 

He smoothed back some of Sephiroth's stray hairs, pulling back as his son ran through what looked like kata for the long dagger strapped to his hip. About halfway through, Sephiroth stopped mid-movement, hissed out a Nibel curse and tried again this time the movement near perfect. 

Vincent cleared his throat, causing his son to pause. "May I show you a few more?" 

The smile reached soft green eyes, the pupils oval as Sephiroth nodded. 

He worked through them slowly, slowly gaining speed as he showed Sephiroth the advantages and disadvatages of a short dagger versus a longer one. He let his son make mistakes and then corrected them with positive reinforcement. 

The map on the PHS had them roughly halfway across the plains. Vincent showed Sephiroth how to look for landmarks, how to get higher to see where one was and how to use Materia outside of their intended uses. Sephiroth learned all of it, the sandalwood of his scent spiking with his happiness. 

They travelled as the sun set in the west the brilliance of the stars without city lights breathtaking as they appeared. Sephiroth looked at the stars, his eyes glowing and filled with wonder. They paused for the night, had dinner, and this time Vincent took first watch. 

He meditated, the Libra, Shield and Silence already in place to protect their camp. 

**Finally, Host. Why did you prevent us from killing that human?** Death Gigas hissed, green filtering across Vincent's mental landscape. 

_The matter is being taken care of the human way; we cannot kill those who hurt Sephiroth and have it traced back to us. Then we would be unable to protect him from other things. After he leaves ShinRa's employ, perhaps, but not a second before._ Vincent countered. _As it is, our son is ranked higher on our priority._

Gigas, Mako green eyes narrowing from the mists, sighed at that. **Logic only takes us so far but you are in the right, for now. The Strifes take precedence above all others, our son most of all. You can suppress rage for only so long, Host.**

_Gods above do I know that, Gigas. Am I to call upon you for the sake of violence and violence alone?_ He fired back. 

**Violence, lust... Things you push away but know that you desire. The pilot features prominently in your deep dreams. What am I to do with those, Host? Accept them, reject them, hide behind logic and pain as you do?** The way Gigas delivered Vincent's internal feelings was cutting, shrewd and yet—

 _You leave the Captain out of this._

**No. You need to confront them now before they fester, Host. The others treat you with some form of respect but I know you at the core and I know otherwise. Talk about it before it is beyond your control.** came the reply. **Fix yourself before you attempt to help others.**

Vincent deflated, sitting as he was in the mists, and said softly, _I've been burned so many times, Gigas. I'm tired of being hurt like that. If I can get away with merely being good friends with Cid, then I'll take that chance with both hands. I don't know how long I can stretch it and I know that Cid will die before me. I am trying to remain hopeful, to live long past my time and to be myself to the best of my ability. I am human, much as Hojo and Lucrecia tried to make me not, and I make mistakes, I break down and I give in to the wrong thing at times. I am trying, Gigas, and that is all I can do._

Gigas hummed at that, **And your feelings?**

_Those I cannot help. He is kind and clever and... very handsome. Cid carries many qualities but it is the combination of them in him which attracts me so. Omission is not the same thing as lying or denial, merely not telling._ Vincent admitted frankly. 

** Hmph. Chaos was right when he said you talked in circles. Call when you have need of me, Host, and I hope we get the chance to kill at least one of our son's tormentors. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	2. Delayed Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Vincent very carefully plots Dreyfus's ruin and well, other things. 
> 
> Enjoy and apologies about the late update~

* * *

Upon entering ShinRa, both of them were the center of attention before the employees went about their business. Both of them reported to the conference room that was neither Turk nor SOLDIER-affiliated. 

"Sharpshooter, AAR on my desk by the end of the week. Strife, I'd like for you to compile one as well, strictly for admin reasons." Veld directed at both if them, giving Dreyfus the cold shoulder. 

"Yes, sir." 

Dreyfus was running his gaze over Sephiroth, alighting on the freshly pink scar. "I see Sharpshooter was correct in his assessment that you needed back-up, Lt. Strife. When did your standards fall so low as to get hit?" 

Sephiroth's flinch was minute, there and gone again but Vincent's already taxed patience snapped at that. "Director, you go too far." 

"Clearly, being away from Hojo has-" 

"I said, Director," Vincent cut in, "that you have gone far _enough_. Lt. Strife has top marks across the board and to face a Behemoth is no small task." Veld's lips thinned out as Vincent's temper flared. "My loyalty only extends so far, Sir, and you are dangerously close to a repeat of our first meeting." 

Dreyfus's hand reached for the bandages still wrapped around his throat and stepped back. "Strife, an AAR on my desk by the end of this week. Dismissed." 

"Dismissed." 

He turned on his heel and followed Sephiroth out, confused when Sephiroth pulled him to the side and took his gauntlet in hand. «Chichiue, your eyes are gold.» Vincent closed his eyes and gently pushed Chaos back, opening them to see Sephiroth give a discreet thumbs up that his eyes were back to normal. «Thank you.»

«You're more than welcome, my son.» 

Sephiroth let go of his gauntlet after a small squeeze, both of them falling into synchronized steps as they headed home.

* * *

Both of them worked out the details, leaving Alric and Chaos out through mutual agreement. They turned them into the correct inboxes two days before it was due. 

Veld reviewed it and then addressed the Elfadunk in the room. "You almost lost your temper in there, didn't you?" 

"I lost my patience, Verdot, but my temper wasn't far behind." He agreed. "He knew what Hojo was doing to my son and approved. Have we made any progress?" 

"Investigation is coming up with some, shall we say, incriminating evidence." 

"You might want to hurry it along, courtesy of my golden-eyed friend." Vincent decided to admit. "Wait much longer and I'm afraid Dreyfus will be removed from ShinRa employ sooner rather than later." 

Verdot blinked at that, "... I see." 

"Sephiroth told me that Dreyfus worked closely with Hojo, knew and approved of any and all augmentations on my son. I'm sure you'll find the trail that matches." Vincent sighed as he settled against his old partner's desk. 

"You don't want Sephiroth to know?" Verdot questioned. 

"He knows that I intend to get rid of Dreyfus. I'm trying to give Sephiroth what little childhood he has left. I don't want him promoted, I don't want him going on dangerous mission without back-up and I'm trying to be a better Father than my own was to me." He said, picking at non-existent lint on his Turk-issued suit. "I'm doing the best I can but I cannot be everywhere at once." 

"It's a good thing you have back-up then, isn't it?" Verdot snorted as he pressed his shoulder to Vincent's cloaked one. 

"I... Thank you, Ver." 

"You're more than welcome, Vin."

* * *

Dreyfus kept enough distance from Sephiroth after Vincent's response that Vincent let him be. 

Terribly, the man was haunted by a creature with green eyes very similar to those of Lt. Strife, only more poisonous and predatory than an eleven-year-old's gaze could ever get. 

According to ShinRa rumor, it was punishment for Dreyfus' past sins. According to SOLDIER gossip, it was an experiment of Hojo's that fixated on what was left of Hojo's cronies. Turk rumors, what precious little did escape them, amounted it to justice for the youngest member of SOLDIER. 

Vincent, meanwhile, was meticulously combing over archives, his ability to read much faster and comprehend more used at full capacity in taking down his son's Director. 

The Turks already had a replacement in mind, a Mr. Deusericus, but first they had to pull the rug out from under Dreyfus. 

It was Tseng who spotted Dreyfus' demise. 

The one thing ShinRa hated worse than spending money was losing it; Dreyfus was embezzling more Gil than he needed for the Department and funneling it into accounts on the Western Islands.

"Mr. President, we have a bit of a situation." Veld murmured as they met for the now monthly assessment of the company, ShinRa Sr.'s glacial gaze clear and as cold as thier color. 

"Do explain, Veld." 

"One of your Directors has been, for lack of a better word, been embezzling company funds for personal use. They've been funneling it into accounts on the Western Islands. There is also... evidence of corporate spying, sir." 

ShinRa Sr.'s expression went from cold indifference to blistering fury in under ten seconds with the spat demand of, "Who." 

"Director Dreyfus, sir." Vincent supplied, calm and steady under the temper his employer unleashed. 

"Never liked that weasel anyway," came the cutting reply. "I trust you have a replacement?" 

"We took into consideration your need to place Mr. Deusericus, sir, and acted accordingly. We're awaiting your approval pending Dreyfus' removal, sir." Veld said as he put down the thick evidence folder. 

"Hmm. Director Deusericus has a nice ring to it. Very well, do your... research and do take pictures. Dreyfus always was too smug about his place on the board."

* * *

The day Dreyfus was informed of his removal from ShinRa's employ, Vincent took to the rafters to watch the show. 

"I know that... That clawed freak of a Turk is behind this! Vice-President ShinRa, please! Director Veld, you don't actually mean to take that ungrateful brat's side?!" 

"Your removal is due to your own actions, Director Dreyfus, unpleasant incidents within ShinRa aside. Your pension and severance will reach you within the week." came Veld's silky reply. 

"I'll be dead by then! Don't you know what will happen?" 

"Unfortunate, sir; I suppose it'll have to go to next of kin." Tseng answered dryly as he removed Dreyfus from his executive's office, "I do not possess knowledge of the future, sir." 

"These actions are unbecoming of a Director," ShinRa Jr. drawled with a sneer. "do have some class, Dreyfus. Don't make them call up the Infantry." 

At that, Dreyfus clenched his jaw and silently marched to the elevator, snatching his single box from their newest Turk.

Cessnei—the Turk in question—merely rose a red brow in censure as she stood aside. 

When the doors closed on Dreyfus' fuming face, Vincent landed in the center of the Turks and the Vice without a sound from the rafters. Cessnei's expression didn't change but her body flinched, her shoulders tilting downward in a fighting stance. 

Vincent silently approved even as he turned to Veld. "Now?" 

"Not yet, Sharpshooter. At least let him leave the premises." Veld offered with a mirth clear in his tone. 

"Hn." 

"Umm, I thought we drew straws for—" Cessnei murmured. 

"In this case, it's best to stay out of Sharpshooter's way." Tseng elaborated, Rufus Jr. turning on his heel with Tseng following. 

Veld gently pulled her to the side and explained in low tones that Dreyfus had already been in Vincent's sights for other reasons. That Vincent had seniority and picked his 'research' rather than had it assigned to him. 

Cessnei looked thoughtful, nodded to Veld's words and then approached Vincent herself, looking up with sharp hazel eyes. 

"Can I ask?" 

"Certainly," he replied. 

"Why is Dreyfus on your shit list?" She got to the point, though her question looked to be inquiry from a distance. 

"He targeted family. Blood family." Vincent answered. "The only thing I am more loyal to than the Turks." 

Cessnei nodded at that, "Sounds fair; I wish you luck with your research."

* * *

Vincent allowed the severance package and Dreyfus to get to Junon, holding onto Death Gigas with all of the iron will granted by both the Himura and Valentine blood that flowed through him. 

That week, however, if someone was _not_ a Strife, a competent Turk or Director Veld, they were the recipient of a blistering, assessing stare that found them wanting. 

Needless to say, it was mostly directed at the ever-growing pile of backed-up paperwork that Vincent dug for in regards to Dreyfus, Hojo and his son. 

Vincent began listing his son's injuries, in the order he'd received them, and the list became an ominous stack of papers with spidery, slanted writing that was not, in fact, Vincent's—It was Death Gigas's plan for Dreyfus. 

One that Vincent approved of, considering how much the man had harangued his son for even an injury as simple as a paper cut. 

Exactly three people were brave enough to knock on his door the day Gigas finished the list. 

Vincent answered it with the towering rage now tamped down to a manageable human level. 

Cessnei offered her hand and Vincent took it with a half-bow, situating it in the crook of his elbow out of habit. "Sharpshooter, have you eaten at all this week?" 

"... Do shitty ShinRa SOLDIER protein bars count?" He countered dryly, feeling more like himself than he had since the mission with Sephiroth. 

"No, sir, they do not. You up for a buffet?" 

"Hnn. Depends on the buffet, I suppose." 

""Holy Ifrit, rookie just pulled him out. She's got Shiva's tits for sure.""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	3. Valentine Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Contains blood and torture aka Dreyfus gets it**
> 
> **Read with caution**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoof! Vincent's back and in a pretty bloody fashion. He wanted revenge and boy oh boy did Gigas deliver, if you know what I mean. 
> 
> Enjoy with caution~

* * *

The Wutainese chef took a long look at Vincent, shook his head at Cessnei and quipped, «First man you bring and he's not your boyfriend. Shame on you, little fox.»

«He's a widower, Itsuki, be nice.» Cessnei fired back. 

«What do you expect of a man who's name means 'Go My Way'?» Vincent chuckled briefly at the chef's surprise. «She's more a wily vixen than she likes to admit.» 

The food was excellent, top-notch and fuel enough to set his plans into action. 

"Sir?" 

"You'll see me in a less than a week, wily fox." He set down enough Gil to pay for his half of the meal and vanished, streaking up to a height where he could call Verdot. "I'm done waiting. You can install the new Director before I get back; I know how 'efficient' ShinRa likes to be." 

"Of course. Happy hunting." 

"Oh, it will be." He promised.

* * *

Gigas inflicted the first paper cut within minutes of setting sight on Dreyfus. 

"Ouch! What in Gaia's name? A paper cut?" The man reached for the spot where he Cure normally sat and found it missing. "How odd. Mariska, could you fetch me my spare Cure?" 

""I would, sir, if I knew where it was; none of the building has seen their Healing Materia in hours."" came the reply. 

Within three hours, the cuts had multiplied and were covered in increasingly bloody attempts to staunch them. "What in Minerva's name is going on?!" 

"You see how difficult it is to live with such tiny wounds?" Gigas purred as he floated down from the rafters. "Imagine much bigger ones." 

"Sharpshooter!" 

"Wrong, Dreyfus, and I'm not handing back any Materia until you beg for a Cure." came the silken reply. 

"Beg? Ha, as if I would lower myself to such means." 

"Words you may regret," Gigas sneered.

* * *

Twenty four hours into inflicting the wounds, Dreyfus was sporting bloody bandages that were beginning to fester. 

Gigas was particularly proud of the latest cut, deep enough to strike a few tendons in the dominant hand and still leaking blood as Dreyfus stared fearfully at his desk. 

"Ready to give in?" He asked as he sat atop the abandoned paperwork. "Or would you prefer that I draw it out?" 

"Never!" 

"Hmm. As you so desire."

* * *

Gigas methodically read down the itemized list, crossing off what had been done with blood, turning his claws this way and that in the harsh office lights to admire them. They glimmered wetly in part due to the most recent wounds on Dreyfus's thighs and back. 

"Beg." 

"Freak!" 

"Beg and this stops, Dreyfus. I'm sure you're already going to loose a few fingers for the sake of pride." 

"Why are you doing this?!" 

"Ahhh, now he asks. As Director, you approved quite a lot without reading the page but most especially when it came to Hojo's work. Each wound you have received, it was done to the subject you signed for. You made the subject beg for a Cure, even for something as... simple as a paper cut. What I have in my claws is what remains to be inflicted." 

At the shocked inhale, Gigas allowed the folded list to drop. An entire ream of paper thudded to the floor. 

"I'm not even close to being done, Dreyfus. Beg." 

"That can't possibly—" 

" _'Subject S: cut with a scalpel, depth halfway through hand, twin lines with same scalpel to test for infection of Zolom venom.'_ You find yourself at my discretion, Dreyfus; be grateful I am not replicating them with the correct substances. I've made allowances for your non-enhanced state." 

"What in Titan's name do you mean replicate?! W-Sephiroth. These were done to Sephiroth! You can't do this!" 

"Done with your... _**approval**_ as the acting ShinRa representative and you'll find that I can." Gigas purred as he lashed out and struck Dreyfus's ribs, " _'Subject S: Fractured ribs following battle with Behemoth. Reset without numbing and bandages. Will see if healing factor multiplies in an effort to get subject well again in time for the next mission.'_ " 

"Gurghk!" 

"You knew and still you signed."

* * *

"Beg, Dreyfus, and you may salvage what's left of your nerves." Gigas told the wreck at his feet, legs crossed as he looked at Dreyfus.

"Please...." 

"Louder." 

"P-Please." 

"Please what?" Gigas picked at the dried blood that went up his arm, letting it drop against the soiled flooring. A distant part of him pitied the janitorial team saddled with the clean-up of _this_ job. Some of the spatter reached the ceiling thanks to Drefyus's squirming. 

"Please... I need a Cure." 

"Cura." The relief that swept through the man at his deliberate command made him smile. "Level. One." 

"Y-You said—" 

"Tsk, tsk, taking a monster at his word. A new low for you, I'm afraid. That is only the beginning; I told you, we're only halfway through the sheets." He allowed as he peeled off the rest of Dreyfus's debris that lingered on his arm. "Front and back, as you recall." 

Dreyfus sobbed and crawled through his own offal and set a hand against Gigas's taloned foot. "Please, please, please! I didn't know what was in those papers and I never want to hear about them again! Haven't I done enough suffering?!" 

Gigas kicked him back and snarled, "You cannot even handle half of what happened to Sephiroth and you're a grown man! How _shameful_ , you tumbleweed of a coward, how embarassing must you be to the family name. You can inflict it, dish it out in spades but when it comes to accepting it, you're weaker than an eight-year-old child!" 

Dreyfus broke into ugly sobs, his body heaving as he shook and snotted.

"Pathetic. You find yourself in luck as I am not the one who decides your fate." 

"You're-HIC!-not?" 

"No, it's someone else. I only see it through." Gigas called Sephiroth, affecting Vincent's voice with ease. «I know this seems like an odd question but full or partial hunt, my son?»

«Full, I suppose, Chichiue. Are you coming home soon?»

«Yes, soon enough. Thank you for your answer.» Gigas hung up softly, his eyes lighting up as they zeroed in on the sluggishly bleeding wounds. He clucked his tongue as he cracked his claws for another round. "Too bad they decided mercy wasn't in _your_ cards." 

"Nonono ** _NO_** -!" The last no cut off into a wordless scream that made him cackle. 

" _'Subject S: Stomach wound from a Formula..._ '"

* * *

Vincent slipped through the back ways of ShinRa, the dried and smeared blood telling its own tale the second he set his boot in the Turk bullpen. All of them shrank back at the satisfied gleam in his eyes; save Cessnei, Tseng and Veld, who only rose a brow. 

"I trust it went well?" Veld murmured as he offered Vincent a wet wipe. 

He cleaned enough to answer without his face crackling, copper wafting up as he continued to his neck. "I filled in my list, though my research didn't appreciate it." 

"The whole ream?" 

"Down to the last page." He purred, his eyes flashing green for a moment as he left to get clean.

* * *

Sephiroth hugged him tight upon his return to the apartment. 

"Chichiue! How did your mission go?" 

"It went better than I expected. Do you remember what I said about how your Mother and I got Dreyfus removed?" 

"Did he get removed or ShinRa "removed"?" Sephiroth questioned as he pillowed his chin on Vincent's chest to look up. 

"The latter." 

"... Oh." Silver brows furrowed at that, the question after the motion making him crack a brief smile— "Was it you or someone else?" 

"I volunteered." Vincent admitted honestly. 

Sephiroth started crying, burying his face against Vincent's chest, which alarmed him until he heard his son's muffled words. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou..." 

"Seph? Oh, Vincent, you're back from your mission! How'd it go?" Anika greeted him before she noticed the tears. "Oh honey, what's wrong?" 

" _Dreyfus isn't coming back._ We got a new Director this morning." The sheer volume of relief in Sephiroth's voice had Vincent vindictively pleased he'd handed off Dreyfus's punishment to the worst demon of the lot. 

"Ah." By now, Anika had caught on and mouthed a 'Thank You' at him with Sephiroth cradled between them. Cloud somehow wriggled between them and hugged Sephiroth too, patting Vincent's hip too.

* * *

The photos, developed in high gloss, were carefully set on President ShinRa's desk in a manila folder. 

Vincent stood to Veld's right side, his expression carefully sculpted into indifference. 

After the first three, President ShinRa looked at Vincent with a godsawful chuckle leaving his lips. "Sharpshooter's work never fails to deliver but this... This was a work of art. I didn't think you capable of such a thing." 

"I've had time to refine my technique, sir." He replied flatly. "I'm glad you approve." 

"I'm charging his children for what's left, obviously. The brown, on the floor, what is it?" 

"Dried blood, sir." 

"A Cure?" The sharp question had Vincent merely raising a brow in reply. 

"Level One, sir. I couldn't have my research dying on me from infection. It takes too long and far uglier than I prefer my work to be, sir." 

At that the President drew back. "Standards on killing. Now that's something you don't hear from a Turk these days. You're dismissed." 

Veld and Vincent held it in until they reached a clear room. Vincent blew out a breath and murmured, "I suppose I should be grateful that he didn't ask how long it took. That takes time and planning that I prefer not to be doing when I could be spending time with my son." 

"That and you never do the same thing twice. Turks don't have signature methods." Verdot snorted. "Infection? Really?" 

"He was too stubborn to beg when it might have spared him." 

"Ah, Vincent...?" Verdot tapped the room's doorframe and Silence and Libra washed over the area. "Do you have... other guests?" 

"I do. Three others and no, none so charitable as Chaos." He answered as he scraped back his hair briefly and flexed his left hand. "That is to be held closer than any secret past or present, Ver. I mean it." 

"Understood, Vin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	4. Secrets and Strife Wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did tell you all that Nibel is coming back in force! Next update is Vol. II~ 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

The routine he'd settled into slowly reasserted itself in his life, mostly in the form of Strifes barging into his office with food for him and for Cessnei. 

Tseng and Reno got a lunch from Cloud, one of them wide-eyed at the sight of another child above the Plate. 

"'M Reno. Who're _you_ , yo?" The tiny tiger stripes of red tilted up as Reno smiled, a gap where his first front tooth had been. 

"Cloud! Mr. Val-en-tine's my other Papa like Seph's my brother." 

"Wait, wait, you mean Sharpshooter's your old man?!" 

"No, _my_ Papa's away on adventure. I gotta write him letters but he always writes back. Sharpshooter's my _other_ Papa cause he's Seph's first." Cloud explained with all the logic of an adorable seven-year-old. 

He sighed softly at the letters bit, knowing that Anika wrote them in the dead of night, painstakingly recreating her husband's pen strokes for her son. Vincent had taken the writing of them away from her a few times, knowing it hurt her to pretend more nights that most that Fenris Strife was alive. 

"Huh. Don't know my old man and wouldn't wanna even if I did. My Mama says he wasn't nice anyways." 

"Maybe Sharpshooter could be your Papa? Not your old man but... Better? Only if you ask though. Mama asked for Seph so maybe it works like that?" Cloud drew it out on his paper pad, Anika's figure holding a paper and a pan. 

Vincent swallowed his tea before he sprayed it laughing. 

"Is that your Mama's pan?" Reno pointed to the warped pan. 

"Yeah. Used to be her favorite but she said it got an ouchie. It's retired now." Cloud told Reno with a shrug. 

" _Cool._ "

* * *

Reno trailed Vincent for a few days as his choice before apparently working up the courage to talk about what Cloud had told him. 

After he'd finished, he twisted the strap of the taser Tseng had given him. 

"Do you want me as that?" Vincent asked, kneeling to be at Reno's level. "Could you see me as someone you could trust?" 

"No." Vincent hummed at Reno's simple response. "You're... You're not mad?" 

"If given a choice between myself and Veld, who would you pick to rescue?" Vincent posed. 

"Veld, yo." Reno's eyes lit up and he murmured, "oh." 

"Would you like my help in asking him if he'd like a son?" 

"... Can I?" 

"Of course, Reno. You know better than I do who fits you best."

* * *

Veld's expression was stupefied as Vincent motioned Reno out of the room briefly. 

"Adoption? Where did he get the idea?" Verdot drew his prosthetic down his face, the other currently occupied by a cup of Reno's coffee. 

"He got it from Cloud." came the wry response. 

"Ah. He approached you first?" 

"It took him a few days. Reno's a smart boy, just understandably wary with the way the Slums are down there. What little trust he has in me is due to Cloud's outstanding faith." Vincent took a sip of his own mug, the chai scent making him smile against the rim. 

"The littlest Strife certainly does instill a source of confidence." Verdot sighed as he looked at the red mug. "I'll have to talk with him and his Mother but... I suppose I could do with a son." 

Vincent opened the door and motioned Reno back inside, much to the child's surprise. "In, please."

The door clicked shut and it was Verdot talking, not his and Reno's superior. 

"Firstly, Reno, do not take advice from someone your age. However, seeing as the one dispensing it was a Strife, you're fine; they have rather sound logic when it comes to life matters. Secondly, I'll need to talk with your Mother first but your idea has merit. One guardian above the Plate, one below it. So, I suppose the question is... Would you like to be my son?" 

Reno made a face and looked to Vincent. He made a 'go on' motion and Reno inhaled before, "Do I have to eat my vegetables?" 

"Yes." 

Blues widened at that, Reno's tiny brows furrowing as he thought over the reply. "Can I have dessert if I finish them?"

The wry smile that played at Verdot's lip said, perhaps, that he'd done this before. Vincent would have to ask later. "Not always, but I suppose so." 

"Guess you're not so bad as an old man after all." 

"Brat." The way the smile widened said more than either of them were willing to at the moment.

* * *

Chaos grumbled, **_Did you not say that you would return to the Canyon?_** after Reno had gotten into a routine with Veld. 

_The Firewolves, yes._ Vincent sighed even as he attended to the President's snarled wrath with Lady Himura finding the secondary clause that had been snuck in. _Nevermind the fact that the President insists that I stay on duty for another week with him._

"Turk, what is so fascinating that you cannot pay attention?" President ShinRa barked. 

Vincent let his body do the talking, Cerberus spun and pointed at the hapless executive next to him. "The Honorable Lady Himura is adept at spotting underhanded deals. Her son runs the Wutainese underground, her daughter the legitimate side. Perhaps it is best to be honest with the Lady instead of listening to this one try to sneak his own personal deals, sir." 

"Sharpshooter, put it away." the Vice President snorted. "However, he _is_ correct, Father. Lady Himura is well versed in Eastern law and knife-edged subtly is not a ShinRa specialty." 

Glacial eyes watched as he tucked Cerberus away, reverting to his stock-still stance. "Everyone out but the Vice and my guard. Yes, Scarlet, that includes you." When the click of the door signaled everyone's exit, Rufus ShinRa Sr. pinned him with a long look after the room was secured with Silence, Libra and a short Scan for listening devices. "How did you know that?" 

"The Honorable Lady Himura and I may or may not be related, sir." 

"... Might be related." The Vice drawled out with a raised blond brow. 

"Himura cut through the bullshit, sir. It's an art most have forgotten." 

The laughter of two ShinRas, as cold as a Blizzara and somehow more cruel for it, made Vincent's left eye twitch. The demons rattled around under his skin, the tips of his gauntlet sharpening into actual claws as the ShinRas continued. 

"You've told Veld," came the comment. 

"Veld has known for some time, sir. I conveyed the information upon my return to ShinRa service." 

"Subtle we may not be, son, but we've hired others to do it for us. Carry on, Sharpshooter." 

"... May I make a request?" President ShinRa shrugged and then left the room with Tseng. ShinRa Jr. motioned that he present his case. "I need some time for things that are relevant to ShinRa interest as well as my own. My business will take me to Cosmo Canyon; is there anything you'd like for me to convey to your 'friends'?" 

"How very... _clever_ of you; tell them that the Skeeskee is particularly weak in the belly. You're dismissed, Sharpshooter, but do get back to Veld or myself in regards to your time off." Rufus Jr. paused. "This wouldn't have to do with that golden-eyed friend of yours?" 

"It does, sir." Vincent replied honestly. 

"I wish you the best then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	5. Staff Sgt. Selkirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of SOLDIER experiments; past injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The forerunner to the trip/stay in Cosmo Canyon! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

"You want to take Lt. Strife _where_ now?" Major Wolf crossed his arms and looked at Vincent as though he'd sprouted wings. 

Which, to be fair to the man, he didn't know Vincent _could_ do that. 

"I want to take my son to Cosmo Canyon so that he and I can spend time with the Firewolves. I made them a promise to visit more than a few months ago and have yet to follow through." Vincent sighed as he mimicked Sephiroth's commanding officer and leaned with his back against the wall. "I want him to experience the world outside of ShinRa before it collapses into war." 

"... You think it's inevitable then?" Wolf prodded. 

"The Honorable Lady Himura is no fool but she is old. There are those who support her daughter and those who support her son to take her place as Court Negotiator. When she dies, as Death comes for us all, the power imbalance in the Wutainese Court will be enough to destabilize the region. ShinRa may not be subtle but it is shrewd enough to strike while the iron is hot." He countered dryly. 

"Dammit. I was hoping to keep Strife from ever having to use Masamune on people." 

"You and I match in that regard, Major." Vincent scraped his hand through his hair and blew out a long breath. "My son needs what little childhood his Mom and I can manage to scrape from ShinRa's lock jaws. Lady Himura won't last more than four years, if we're lucky and Bahamut grants us enough provence." 

"If I can help, let me know. Strife deserves to be a kid, even if it's just for a little while." Wolf told him, golden eyes soft at the thought of Sephiroth. 

"I'll stall his promotion for as long as I can with Anika's help. I don't suppose you could..." 

"'Lose' the paperwork if it ever makes its way to my desk?" The Major finished with a huffed chuckle. 

"If it makes it?" Vincent prodded with an echo. 

"You aren't the only one concentrating on giving Strife as much time as you can." came the reminder. 

"I'm... not alone then." He murmured, hope blooming in his chest. "The one thing I can count on is that my son has more support than he can shake a stick at from more than one source at ShinRa." 

"Damn. Turks too?" 

"He's my son. Of course they support him. Who do you think 'disappeared' Dreyfus?" 

"Ha, like you'd hand that off to anyone but yourself; Henderson smelled him in the back hallways even after they cleaned the blood from the floor." Wolf countered as he tapped his nose. "Subtle you may be but scent never lies." 

"Then I thank you and Henderson for your discretion." 

"Thank us by getting us that file you have on the bastard." came the request. "I know I'm not the only one who'll find vindictive pleasure in it." 

"Noted." 

"... Also, if you're planning a proper trip to Cosmo, talk to Staff Sgt. Selkirk. She's a native and has a soft spot for Sephiroth a mile long."

* * *

Vincent went without his cloak and in full Turk gear, knowing that this talk would need a more delicate touch. "I... need to speak with Staff Sgt. Selkirk. I was directed here by a Major Wolf?" 

"Sarge, Turk wants a chat!" The Corporal hollered back, raising a brow when Vincent winced at the volume. "What, too enhanced to handle a holler?" 

"Ah, leave off Justifiat. I think this one's related to our favorite kitten. Staff Sgt. Selkirk, sir, of Troop Platoon 25. What can I do for ya?" The severe bun and the scent led Vincent to raise a brow in surprise. "Yeah, yeah, a woman in ShinRa. I know how rare we are but if you hit on me, we're gonna have a problem sir."

"I wouldn't dare, Staff Sgt., out of respect for you as a person. My name is... Sharpshooter and I'm aware that you know Lt. Strife. Might you have an office where we can discuss this further?" He replied, already liking her. 

"Come on in, sir." Selkirk led him to a tiny office and closed the door. Vincent tapped the frame and was relieved to feel the usual ShinRa based protections wash over the space. "What about Lt. Strife?" 

"He's my son. Through circumstances out of my control, I could not be at his side for many years. I am attempting to make up for it now and I have business in Cosmo Canyon. Major Wolf told me that you are a Cosmo native and might have some insight into the area that I do not currently possess." Vincent admitted flatly, gingerly settling into one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Before you ask, my business is with the Firewolves and not humans." 

Selkirk's eyes narrowed before she looked him over. "Circumstances like Professor Creepy or...?" 

"Hojo had a hand in it, if you want a direct answer." 

"Well shit. Can't fault you for that since Creepy was known to separate families because he could, let alone doing it out of sheer spite. I knew Strife couldn't have been his. Too pretty by far, that kid; you though, you I can see as his Dad. What did you need to know about Cosmo? I'm assuming you're taking him with you?" 

"Of course." Vincent answered honestly. 

"Hmm, in that case, here's what I have..."

* * *

"Sir, we can't just-Strife has a build-up of well over three years of vacation time and he hasn't taken a single day. Two weeks won't even put a dent in it!" 

"I don't want to disturb his routine and two weeks is short enough that he won't get used to where we're going. You can make it three if you want, we're traveling on Chocobos anyway, but no more than that." Vincent argued. "I understand you want Lt. Strife to have a longer vacation but this is what he needs and I can feasibly coax him into taking more days off after this is finished." 

The HR rep looked him over, looked at the parental paperwork and sighed. "Fine, I'll make it three. If you can coax him into taking even one day of the week off, you have yourself a deal." 

"A deal it will have to be."

* * *

Staff Sgt. Selkirk saw them off in the dark, the hour such that Sephiroth was still halfway asleep. "Be safe, Sir. _Koneko_ , you listen when your old man tells you about Cosmo. It's dangerous on foot." 

"I know, Sgt." Sephiroth yawned. "Don't forget your appointment." 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, sir."

"Appointment?" 

Selkirk's full lips thinned at that, her eyes glowing faintly. "You didn't tell him, _koneko_?" 

"... Not mine to tell." Sephiroth murmured as he buried his face against Vincent's chest. 

"We were 'guests' of Prof. Creepy together. I was the only female SOLDIER Cadet to ever be inducted. Mako in a Cosmo Canyon resident. Think about how well that'd go down." She mentioned carefully, quietly enough that Vincent would've been unable to hear her without his enhancements. 

Cosmo Canyon residents were more sensitive to the LifeStream Ifalna navigated with ease than people from any other area in the East. With Mako being the concentrated form... 

"You almost died, didn't you?" 

"Brain dead for thirty seconds. Worst and only near-death experience in my life. _Koneko_ cast a Thundara without a Materia in the room and shocked me back. It turned out that one of the door guard's bracer's shattered when he used it for something other than hurting people." 

Vincent's jaw worked. "That wouldn't have anything to do with the way his right hand is...?" 

"It does. Creepy cut open his hand down to the bone but... Strife can only heal others, not himself." Selkirk added sadly, shaking her head. "Let's just say that my therapist got a full angry rant when they kept him from me." 

"... It does my heart some good to know that there were those who would go to great lengths for my son, though not if they were hurt in the process." He sighed, curling around Sephiroth as though he would be enough against the world. "Thank you, Staff Sgt.; let me know if there is any way I can repay your kindness." 

"Finding what the fuck happened to my family after Creepy took me from them would be nice." She offered, the acrid scent of loathing enough to coat the air with it. "No pressure or anything but you _are_ a Turk." 

"One of the best. I will do my utmost to recover what family you have left." Vincent promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
